1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multimedia peripheral apparatus, and more particularly to an improved wireless multimedia pointing and data-entry device and system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Personal computer driven video and multimedia presentation systems are replacing static slide and overhead shows for business executives, training personnel and teachers. In addition, personal computers disguised as video disc players or "interactive television" systems are being introduced into the home to replace the conventional encyclopedias, to entertain children and to simplify such mundane tasks as balancing the checkbook.
In general, modern computer multimedia system software employs graphical user interfaces, including windows, icons and pull-down menus, for the user to access and control the system. Such interfaces require both pointing (graphical) and alphanumeric input, which have been traditionally provided via a mouse and keyboard. However, conventional keyboards and mice were designed to be used while sitting at a desk, directly in front of a display monitor. Computer multimedia applications, in contrast, are typically not used at a desk; business and educational presentations are generally done while standing in front of a large screen, while home multimedia applications are generally accessed from an armchair position.
TV-type remote control units are available that can serve as remote keyboards for multimedia systems. However, these remote keyboards usually do not provide means for pointer input; as such, they are virtually useless with the graphical "window" oriented user interfaces that characterize modern multimedia software. In other systems, wireless optical pointing devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,843 issued to P. Hansen, provide pointer input to a computer; however, these devices provide no provision for alphanumeric input, thus drastically limiting their usefulness for multimedia systems. Further, these pointing devices require a complex configuration of lenses, filters, light sources and detectors, a two-way communication link between the remote control and the receiver, and complex electronic circuitry, thus making them prohibitively expensive for widespread multimedia use, especially in the home multimedia market.